


Should Have Known Better

by helvonasche, madamelibrarian



Series: To The Heart and Mind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: To the heart and mindIgnorance is kindThere's no comfort in the truthPain is all you'll findWritten for an ABO challenge, song is Careless Whisper.





	

Sam checked his watch for the third time in the past hour as Lacey paced around the room. Every once in awhile he could see her place her hand protectively on her stomach, as if that simple action would change the fact that the pregnant Omega was having to confront her Alpha.

Dean kept a keen eye on her, a malicious smile tilting at the corner of his mouth. He noticed that she seemed a little fuller, softer in appearance and although he didn’t care one way or another, he knew that her insecurities about her weight were an easy target. “Puttin’ on a little weight there, Lacey? Eating your feelings again?”

Glancing at Sam as he went to get the next dose of purified blood ready she dropped her hand, Lacey worried for a moment that he would be cruel; then her anger took hold. After weeks of not knowing where he was, what, rather _who,_ he was doing, she focused on what she needed to do. Keeping her pregnancy a secret had been difficult, but staying with him through this was important. Returning her attention to the man she once loved, she leveled him with a venomous glare as she heard Sam return.

Tilting his head as he studied the new dynamic between his brother and mate, Dean had a moment of realization as he said, “Oh, you got yourself knocked up… Who’s the daddy?” his eyes slid to his brother as he snorted derisively, “Sure as shit ain’t me, you won’t touch me anymore. Frigid Omega, bitch.”

After Sam gave Dean the last shot of purified blood, they watched as Dean dropped his head. For a moment, Lacey and Sam waited for any sign of movement. Sam had been worrying that they weren’t curing him. He was half convinced that they were killing him, but knew Lacey wouldn’t have cared. Sam hoped that she would eventually realize, like he had, that Dean was still a slave to the Mark, his actions were barely his own, but now wasn’t the time. He had to do the only thing he could: understand.

Dean lifted his head and opened his eyes. Black for only a moment as they faded and his expression seemed to change. Lacey took a step forward, opened the flask of holy water and splashed him in the face. He stared up at her, the holy water had done nothing, and Dean seemed to crumple in front of her as his eyes dropped to her stomach.

“It’s yours. I’m leaving,” she said bitterly, as she turned away and handed the flask to Sam.

Eyes widening in realization that Lacey was leaving, Dean started jerking against the cuffs holding him, “Lacey, wait!” he tried to free himself but when none of his restraints would budge, he turned a desperate gaze to his brother, “Let me out of this, Sammy. Now.”

Hesitating for a moment, Sam rushed forward and released Dean from the chair. “She’s pissed, Dean,” Sam warned as Dean stood, “Give her time to calm down.”

“She can have all the time she want’s but she’s not leaving… not now,” Dean said as he rushed past Sam and down the halls, hoping he wasn’t too late to stop her.

As Dean ran out of the dungeon, Sam followed. He was worried that Dean might not be completely himself or that he might hurt Lacey in an attempt to stop her from leaving. Dean had loved her and obviously still did, but he was in no shape to be chasing after her and trying to convince her of anything. Sam knew it was fruitless to try to stop him, but he had to keep Lacey safe too. Even worn to the bone, Sam would protect them from themselves with his last breath.

Grabbing her bags and packing what little she still had in her room, she paused for a moment as she heard the pounding footsteps of the Winchesters. Lacey sighed as she haphazardly shoved her belongs into the backpack. She wanted too many conflicting things. Telling Dean had been paramount, she wanted to watch his face when he realized that he not only had a child but that he had fucked it all up. She didn’t want to see him, didn’t want to talk to him; she wanted nothing to do with him.

Rounding the corner slightly out of breath, Dean looked over the room as Lacey zipped up her bag. The rasping sound of the zipper sounded so final, but Dean wasn’t going to give up that easily. “Lace, please… don’t go. Not like this. I know I screwed up and you’re mad, but we can fix it. I swear I’ll make things right,” Dean pleaded as he stepped into the room and placed his hand over hers.

Lacey pulled her hand back as if he had burned her. She seethed silently as she stared at him, as she practically growled, “No,” before walking around him.

“Lace,” Dean called, following after her, “Please, Lacey. I’m me again, we can be together like we used to before all this. Just give me a chance.”

Lacey rounded on Dean, breathing heavily as she pointed at his arm, “You still have that Goddamned Mark. Do you remember Valentine’s Day? I sure as shit do.”

Sam, who’d been following them stopped dead in his tracks as his mind started whirling a mile a minute, counting the months between Valentine’s Day and that morning. When he realized that it’d been almost six months, his eyes widened in surprise. That had to be the day that the baby had been conceived. He realized that Lacey was angry, but this situation was quickly devolving and his concern wasn’t so much for his brother’s well being but for Lacey’s. Solitary Omegas who were as far along as she was didn’t do well when they were separated from their mates. “Lacey, calm down for a second. You know it’s not good for the baby and I don’t think Dean understands.”

Sighing as he realized that he had to explain what would probably end up being one of the worst things Dean had ever had to deal with, Sam said in a low voice, “She’s six months pregnant, Dean.”

Dean looked between the two of them, and asked Sam, “What are you talking about, man?”

Taking a moment, Sam gauged Dean’s reaction before he elaborated. “She conceived on Valentine’s Day.”

As Sam turned to Lacey and tried to reason with her, the memories flooded Dean’s mind. They had been trying to be normal after he got the Mark. February 13th, his rut had started and he nearly lost his mind. Lacey, ever patient, had stayed, but by the next day he had changed. The vivid memory of her on her knees, his cock buried to the hilt as his blood boiled in his veins, her moans turning to pleas, and he couldn’t stop. It hadn’t been that different from his other ruts when they first got together, but something about it was worse. She had left afterwards while he slept and refused to talk about what had happened.

Dean felt tears burning his eyes as he watched Sam, unable to speak or understand what he was saying to Lacey. He knew he hadn’t raped her, but part of him knew that he wasn’t himself anymore. Even before all the demon bullshit, the Mark changed him, he was cold and distant, even with her, and he knew that eventually he’d give into the Mark again. What if he hurt her next time… What if he hurt the baby, _his_ baby…

“I-I’m sorry,” Dean said, voice thick with emotion, “I can be better. Do better.”

“I’m not doing this,” Lacey said as she pushed past them and walked down the hall away from them. Over her shoulder she yelled, “I’ll call you when I find a motel, Sam.”

Sam nodded but turned to his brother; over the last few months, Sam and she had developed a closer relationship, almost like that of siblings. Even though he wanted to kick Dean’s ass from here to Canada and back again for what he’d put them all through, he couldn’t do anything but watch Lacey walk away. Chasing after her wouldn’t bring her back, and Sam wasn’t worried that Dean would hurt her anymore. Dean ran after her and Sam let them have their privacy; he didn’t need to hear or see this.

* * *

Slamming the door to her car after throwing her bag in, Lacey turned to face Dean. He always had to have the last word, make his point, but she wouldn’t let him this time. He had taken too much and was only thinking of himself. Taking a deep breath, she tried to remember that Dean was her mate, she had loved him and when he got rid of the Mark they might be able to make it work. She needed time, and he needed to let her have it. “Dean, you have to stop.”

Dean closed the distance between them and placed a hand on the roof of the car. “Lacey, I’m beggin’ ya. I’ll do anything to make this better. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

“I need time,” she said flatly as she took a step back, “and space.”

Looking into her eyes and seeing that she was closing herself off, he realized that she meant every word she said. Lacey was leaving and no matter what he did, he couldn’t change that fact. Taking a step back, he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to process everything. Maybe it was for the best that she get as far away from him as possible. He wasn’t good for her, not really. Not while he still carried the Mark, but there was the baby - _his_ baby.

Here was the one thing they’d talked about in the small hours of the morning; a family. They hadn’t planned for it or even really agreed to try. It was more like wishful thinking. A ‘what if we got out’ game that they’d play so that they felt like they still had a choice in the way their lives went. He was going to be a father and regardless of the how’s and why’s of it, he wanted this life with her. “I’m still me,” Dean finally croaked.

“You aren’t, Dean!” Lacey shouted, finally exhausted. She was pregnant, pissed, and not going to hold Dean’s hand while he sorted his shit out; and she unleashed every bitter thought she had had over the past six months. “I don’t care if this hurts you, you selfish prick. I have more important things to worry about than your fucking feelings, now that you have them. You can never make it better, this will always hurt, and there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it.”

Lacey’s biting words hit Dean harder than any punch she could have thrown and it felt like his world was falling apart around him. The tears welled up and slid down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to swallow the pain back down, “Lace, I love you- You know I love you. I’m so damned sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to- It was- I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

As his face fell, she walked around the car and got in, slamming the door before she turned to look at him. He was a mess. _What have I done_ , she thought as she turned the car on and drove off.

Fear froze him for a split second, then he was running after her car. His limbs were protesting, but he couldn’t let her go, he couldn’t let her leave. He was able to keep up as she drove toward the road, banging on the trunk and roof over her car as he pleaded, “Lacey, please, don’t do this, stay here, please don’t leave, don’t leave me, not like this.” Her car stopped for a moment before she turned onto the state highway. Dean watched as the tail lights began to fade; dropping to his knees, he cried out, “Please stay!”


End file.
